Blindfold
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE A quick/angsty drabble on the aftermath of chapter 385-386. Spoilers. ItachixSasuke. R&R.


Title:** Blindfold**  
Year: 2008  
Type: Drabble, one-shot  
Pairing: **Itachi x Sasuke**  
Word Count: 840  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Will never ever own Naruto.  
Summary: Takes place after chapter 385 -386. Spoilers on 384-385 so far.

* * *

When I woke up something soft covered my eyes, whatever it was it kept them closed, restricted and obviously sealed. I could feel cold air brushing against my bruised skin, my whole body hurting although the reason seemed to escape my comprehension.

Each and every muscle in my body was still edgy at the past effort all the while I could feel several broken bones. All attempt to get up proved futile as my whole body kept me onto the floor.

It hurt so bad, my mind screamed the word _agony_ as if I was writing it on my own skin with my Kusanagi all together with induced Chidori waves spreading and taking over all of my senses.

But I wasn't. That's when I remembered the battle that had issued only a short while ago.

Itachi and I, finally met face to face as it had been long due, we had been fighting trough Sharingan illusions deceiving each other the best we could achieve, swiftly taking advantage of any weakness the other put in evidence.

Eventually, Itachi started speaking. After years, almost a life denying me the truth, he was just there standing in front of me and spilling it all. And for once, I listened.

Surprisingly enough, he was actually giving me the answers to all those clouded and foggy questions I had amassed in little more than seven years, adding one after another but left unsolved. I wasn't just confused nor hit by a sudden enlightenment.

I was overwhelmed.

Could it be even possible for such a nightmare to get worst upon being bathed under the very real daylight surrounding us both? Could it be that _reality_, as Itachi defined it, was impossible to conjure up, at all?

However, it could. It was being laid out right in front of my eyes.

In fact, it had been all but a tragic dream. It was a cold, calculated and perfectly tied up plan. What was I?

The golden tool, the perfect key that would take him to success, the realization of a selfish plan, that's what I was.

How much can _fate_ be twisted anyway? How much can _life_ itself be fooled by a limited number of mortals?

Yet, here I am, laying in utter and complete darkness, the memory engraved in my eyes eating it all away. Engulfed in deep thoughts, slight cool air still brushing over my beaten up body; is wind itself feeling pity for me? I feel the urge to cuddle but I stop. There's nobody here to take me into his arms, nobody to relate to.

A deep hole soon enough forms in my chest. I was empty, I was made empty and shall remain like that, a simple core void of any will. Then, why did I fight so hard? Was it meaningless?

It is faint, but I hear it. Soft and strong steps make their way towards my spot. Who would be walking here with all the blood we splattered around and the thick dust all around the place?

Could it be … my savior?

A sparkle of light tries to warm up my soul and I wait. Frantically, foolishly I cling to the small speck of hope forming in my mind.

This so called-savior stops next to me. A soft rustle of fabric is heard as the figure comes down and fingers pass over the blindfold but finally chooses to ignore it. They keep trailing down until they reach my lips.

'Who is there? Who are you…did you come to save me?' I feel like asking yet, no words cross my lips and suddenly my ears capture the sound of a steady breathing getting closer.

Only a short moment later, the breathing comes as close to my face as humanly possible without actually allowing skin to touch skin and it lingers there for a moment.

Soon enough however, it is unmistakable skin that brushes over mine tracing a path all the way down to my cheekbone. I is but a short destination and lips close onto dried ones. Mines.

A pained moan escapes my throat, what's going on? Do I look like I need to be kissed right now? Confusion overtakes my mind.

"I can not only be your doom but your savior as well. Brother." A whisper and it clicks.

"I-Itachi" Anger rises in my unexpectedly recovered ability to speak.

"_Shuu_-Sasuke. You've made me whole again. Now, let me pay you back." He speaks so carelessly, as if everything was right.

The blindfold falls, almost gently but darkness remains, eternal darkness.

I can't react nor think at all. All I know is that I'm blind. There are no more eyes on my face.

Neither coldness, nor bitter looks I could give people again. No more blood-red eyes reflecting my owns I could lose myself into, all I feel are his lips when he kisses me again while embracing my broken body into his strong arms.

"I'll be your savior now, Sasuke" he repeats and I feel like drifting away.

**-****Owari- **

* * *

**Edited on 14/June/2011: **Fixed a few grammar errors. I apologize if there are further mistakes; please do let me know if you come across any!


End file.
